


You Don't Have To Cope Alone

by seventrials



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Service Dogs, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventrials/pseuds/seventrials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli didn't know much about Tretij's past, but he knew he wanted to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have To Cope Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like two in the morning, so I apologize if there are any glaringly obvious mistakes.

_“He’s been through some traumatic experiences, Eli. So try to be gentle with him.”_

 

Eli was thirteen when his father brought the Russian child in. He never asked what happened to him, and Tretij never offered any information. But Eli could see glimpses of what happened in him. There were not quite healed cuts on the redhead’s body, and he was certain he'd seen some burns. Not to mention the kid was practically a walking skeleton...

 

But it wasn't just the physical problems that worried him. Within the months that followed, and even on into his later life, though not as much as when they were children, Eli had seen Tretij become afraid when voices were even slightly raised. He had seen him completely shut down when in the presence of anger.

 

He didn't know much about Tretij's past, but he knew he wanted to protect him.

 

_______________

 

When he was eighteen, Eli and his brother David left for University. Tretij, preferring the quiet of the country, stayed behind to help John take care of the youngest brother, George, who was turning sixteen soon.

 

___________

 

Eli didn't see Tretij again until they were both in their mid twenties.

 

Tretij had taken to working as a private detective, using his sharp observation skills to his advantage. It might not be the most fun job in the world at times, but it was a job, and one he thoroughly enjoyed.

 

When he met Eli again, he had been on his way to pick up food for the month. George had joined the military the moment he turned eighteen, so Tretij had been alone after John died.

 

They talked for a while, and Tretij learned that Eli had been back in town for about a month now. It didn't take much convincing for Tretij to move in with Eli. Here's always had a soft spot for him, and honestly he thought it might help him get better.

 

It was easier to handle his episodes with Eli around.

 

___________

 

Eli returned home a bit later than normal. He hadn't told Tretij, but for the past few months he'd been working to find a therapy dog for him. Now he finally got to bring it home.

 

Tretij had been surprised, of course. He had thought of getting a therapy dog several times, but he had never been vocal about it. But he was grateful. The dog was specifically trained to help him through his PTSD episodes, and that was not something easy to come by.

  
Tretij never told Eli much about his past, but he was so happy to have a friend like him to help him rebuild himself.


End file.
